1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to battery cover latching mechanisms and, particularly, to a battery cover latching mechanism used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices e.g., mobile phones and personal digital assistants are becoming widely used. Batteries must be periodically replaced. Thus, many battery cover latching mechanisms have been designed to facilitate the changing of the batteries.
A typical battery cover latching mechanism includes a cover and a housing. One problem is that when opening the cover, such a wide opening is created that it is too easy for dust and moisture to enter the housing and cause damage.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.